


Immortality

by TheLastWhiteRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Immortality, M/M, OOC, first supernatural fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastWhiteRose/pseuds/TheLastWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean and Cas have a heated discussion about his immortality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> I-I don't know how to write Supernatural fanfiction. As always, constructive criticism is appreciated, and any grammatical errors that need pointing out, please point out. This was set between seasons 9 and 10. This work was inspired by Cassandra Clare's "The Mortal Instruments", where Alec and Magnus have a heated debate about Magnus' immortality. I do not own Supernatural, but I do own this story.

"It's strange," started Cas, his gravelly tone filled with amusement as he idly flipped his way through a newspaper. "You humans seem to adore reading and watching tragedies. I don't see the appeal. What's the point of subjecting yourselves to such physiological torture?"

Dean glanced up from his computer, his beer still directed at his lips. "Well, Cas, I don't know what to tell you. Humans are messed up, man. You should know, Cas, you've been one." Although he didn't initially intend for his words to be laced with venom, his inner thoughts betrayed him, encompassing his speech with hatred and self-loathing.

Cas set down his newspaper, fixing Dean with a knowing glance. "I can sense something is wrong, Dean. Do you not prefer me as an angel? I would assume that I am of much more use in my current form, rather than in a squishy, mortal stance." 

"That's not the point, Cas," said Dean, his voice tightly clipped. "It's the fact that Sam and I are eventually going to die, probably sooner rather than later. We're going to leave you alone, and you're going to have to befriend new hunters. You should at least try to gain some humanity." Even in his own head, his words sounded so blatantly desperate that it was nearly comical. 

The angel's eyebrow furrowed, attempting, and ultimately failing, to see Dean's point. "Are you trying to say that perhaps you would prefer it better if I was still into my human skin? Or if I was simply another hunter friend of yours?"

"No, Cas, that's no-Yes, I guess that's what I'm implying," said Dean, defeated.

In an instant, Cas bounded towards the side of the table Dean was, his hands entangled in the blue flannel he had been wearing. As he stared into Cas' blazing emerald eyes, Dean was acutely aware of a scene years ago, except that was in an alleyway. "If I were not an angel, you wouldn't even be here! I dragged you out of hell, I can drag you back in."

"I-I..." Dean wrenched Cas' hands away from his collar, rubbing at it nervously. "Cas, I will always be grateful for everything you've done for me and my brother, but... I sometimes wish you were vulnerable, that you could die just like me and Sam. That way, I guess would be able to relate to you better."

Castiel stepped back, looking up at the taller man. "I-I suppose I can attempt to gain some semblance of humanity. I am just not used to your...human displays of emotion."

Dean chuckled, glad that he wasn't threatening to throw him back in hell. "We both need to work on that."


End file.
